Recently, correction of blurring in video comprising a plurality of images (frames) has been accomplished through digital technology.
As a method of blur correction in videos, art for extracting feature points in four corners of an image and accomplishing projection conversion of the image using the amount of movement of the feature points of the four corners is disclosed for example in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2011-97217.